BiCMOS (bipolar-complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) circuits are used in digital circuit applications such as static random access memories (SRAM's) and gate arrays as well as in a variety of analog and digital circuit applications including communications, computer peripherals, disc drive controllers, etc. Typically, a bipolar portion of the BiCMOS circuit provides speed and current drive, while a CMOS (complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor) portion offers low power consumption and high yield. Although BiCMOS circuits offer the advantages of both bipolar and CMOS circuit technologies, they also suffer from some of the limitations of each type of circuit technology and from an increased process complexity required to monolithically fabricate different types of devices. For example, CMOS transistors have an unacceptable 1/f noise for linear circuit applications, whereas bipolar transistors consume large amounts of power.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a monolithic integrated device manufactured in a BiCMOS process having a 1/f noise suitable for use in analog and radio-frequency (RF) circuit applications. It would be of further advantage for the monolithic integrated device to have a power consumption equivalent to that of CMOS circuitry and for the device to use electrons as the primary component of current flow. In addition, the process for manufacturing the semiconductor device should not substantially increase the complexity of the BICMOS process.